Surprise?
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: Hearth has had a terrible day, or at least up until Alex comes and shoves him in the snow.


Hearth didn't think his life could get much worse. Of course, there was the possibility of Blitz dying on another stupid quest and Magnus and Sam and Alex too and-

He had to stop himself there. Thinking about it would only make it worse. And sitting on a bench on the sidewalk thinking about what a rotten life he's had isn't really going to make it better. Since Hearth isn't usually the self-pitying type, the fact he found it hard to think about anything but how much of a screw-up he is really worries him. It doesn't help that his day wasn't too great either.

First of all, it was freezing, which was not Hearth's ideal conditions. Sure, he _was_ living in Boston and it _was_ the middle of December, but still. He had done the grocery shopping by himself today, when normally he would have Blitz for company since trying to sign to random cashiers usually ends in more confusion and disarray on both ends. Not that Hearth was unused to it, it was just slightly exasperating. He had stopped by the apartment quickly to drop the groceries off, and hadn't seen Blitzen hustling about the store, which was odd. He must've been in the back room organizing.

Odin, during his PowerPoint presentation, had suggested that Hearth practiced more magic outdoors, since he used his most powerful magic outside anyway and the conditions were usually different. So he went into the woods, only to fail miserably at the particular rune he was trying to cast, because all he could think about was how much he missed seeing the rest of his family of empty cups and-

A hand shook his shoulder, startling him out of whatever trance he was just in. He glanced up, expecting to see either Blitzen or a random passerby, but was greeted by the strange sight of Alex Fierro staring at him, a concerned look settled in his eyes.

 _You ok?_ He signed, standing in front of the elf. His green hair was dusted with snowflakes that had fallen from the trees, making him look like a Christmas tree. It was that time of the year, after all.

 _Yeah._ Hearth responded automatically, and Alex's mouth quirked into a frown.

 _No you're not. I'm no Blitzen, but I've known you for long enough to know that. Walk?_ He held out a hand for Hearth to grab.

 _Where? Store hasn't closed yet._ The elf stood, considerably taller than the petite figure beside him.

 _Just follow me. Please?_ Alex gave Hearth his best puppy eyes, and the elf scoffed.

 _I thought that look was reserved for Magnus._

 _No, it's reserved for whenever the heck I want. I said please and I never do that so come on already._

 _Fine. But only because you asked nicely._

And with that, Alex barked a laugh.

"You're such a mom! No wonder you guys were called Magnus' parents," He smirked, tugging on his friend's coat to get him to move. "Wait, aren't you cold?"

Hearth nodded, wrapping the green and pink scarf tighter around his neck. Annoyed, Alex huffed, stripping himself of his heavy winter jacket and offering it to the elf.

Hearth shook his head forcefully, returning the coat back to the einherji. Alex shoved it more forcefully into Hearth this time, and sent the elf tumbling back into a pile of snow.

"Sorry," Alex helped him up, grimacing at the fact that his friend was shivering even more now.

 _It's ok. I'll just head back to the apartment and change._

 _Do you mind if I come with you?_ Alex asked, and Hearth's hands forgot how to sign for a moment, stunned.

 _If you want, sure. There's not much to do. We're always pretty busy._

 _Great! Come on then._

And with that, Alex took off, his feet pounding the sanded sidewalk, Hearth still holding his coat. The elf rolled his eyes and followed, tucking the coat under his arm as he ran.

They reached the apartment in no time, Hearth gasping for air as he reached the door. The shop was closed, which was a weird occurrence for it being five on a Friday night. Blitzen loved the amount of nightlife and customers that wandered through his store.

Hearth put a finger up asking for more time, leaning against the doorframe for support. Alex grinned his Cheshire-Cat like grin and leaned against the opposite side, not even sweating. Stupid super-human endurance.

When the elf felt well rested, he opened the door to the shop, and Alex dashed inside, making a beeline for something or other. Hearth dragged his feet up the steps and through the door, wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed and-

"Surprise!"

His friends jumped out from all corners of the now lit room, balloons scattered around in various colors.

"Happy birthday Hearth!" Blitz crowed, going on his tiptoes and placing a party hat on the elf's head.

Happy... birthday? It was his birthday?

 _We thought you would've been back by now. We had to send Alex to go get you._ Magnus signed, giving his friend a hug.

 _I voted for Blitzen, but Alex said that flying would be way faster than walking. And he wanted to turn into a parrot._ Sam gave a smug look at her brother, who shrugged.

 _What can I say? I haven't gotten to use that one yet._

Hearth just stared, stunned. He hadn't celebrated this day his whole life. How did his friends even know it was his birthday?

 _You ok?_ Magnus frowned, giving the elf an inquisitive look.

 _How did you know? I've never celebrated today. Elves aren't big on birthdays, much less mine._

 _Blitz may have done a little digging in your family history._

"I was curious. You had just never told me, so I thought I'd find out on my own. You wouldn't believe how much of this I had to throw together in the last minute," Blitz shrugged like it was no big deal.

Lost for words, Hearth just stared at his friend before encasing him in a bone crushing hug. He could feel Blitz grumble a few protests before hugging back, the other three following suit, surrounding Hearth in a massive bear hug. After the embrace broke, Blitz eyes his friend suspiciously.

"You're wet."

"Hey, it's not my fault the dumb elf wouldn't take my jacket," Alex smiled, blowing a tuft of green hair out of his eye.

"So you pushed him in the snow?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Unintentionally, of course. Magnus, on the other hand-"

"Hey!" Magnus cried, clutching his chest for dramatic effect.

"Just sayin'. A little snow is nothing compared to me decapitating you."

"Which you seem to so thoroughly enjoy doing," Magnus grumbled, a hand unconsciously going up to his neck.

Hearth could only stand and watch in complete happiness as his friends joked around. They were here because of _him._ And Blitzen's planning, of course, but for him! Speaking of the dwarf, he was watching the elf's face, a content smile on his lips. Hearth was so rarely happy that any moment of joy he could catch with the elf was treasured and plastered into his mind forever. To see his best friend smile was such a rare occasion that Blitz would be happy to plan parties everyday just to catch a glimpse of a grin. Just as Blitz was thinking about how happy Hearth was at that moment, Alex called him over for his turn at hitting something he would later find out was called a piñata.

It took ages to convince Alex to head home to Valhalla. Sam had left on the early side so her family wouldn't worry, but Alex wanted to stay for as long as possible. It was predetermined that Magnus was staying over for a few days, but Alex was supposed to return to Valhalla almost an hour ago.

"Alex, I love you, but _go home_." Magnus sighed, practically shoving him towards the exit.

"Fine, Maggie. I'll see you in a few days. I'll miss slicing your head off tomorrow," He cackled as Magnus shut the door, shaking his head.

Blitzen had gone to retrieve Hearth's present, and the elf was now sitting on a plush chair, nearly falling asleep.

Magnus sat down opposite him, and he perked up a little.

 _Blitz should be out soon. You're going to love it._

 _You two didn't have to get me anything._

 _I know. And this was mostly him. I just helped with a bit of it._

Blitz dashed over and plopped down in a chair next to Magnus, holding a box that looked like it could contain a nice pair of shoes.

 _Before I take this, why did you want Sam and Alex gone?_ Hearth asked, glancing towards the door to see if they were secretly hiding, waiting for his reaction.

 _I guess it felt right just being the three of us. it is how this whole crazy thing started, after all._ Blitz shrugged, plopping the box on Hearth's lap. The elf opened it cautiously, not sure what to expect. Inside was a beautifully soft replica of the candy cane scarf Hearth had lost during his mission a few months ago. The first thing Blitz had ever given him.

He swapped Alex's scarf out for the new one, burying his face in the material. It somehow smelled exactly like the one before when he had lost it, and was as worn in as it too.

"It's like you never lost it," Magnus smiled. "It even has some magic tied to it so you can't loose it. Don't ask me about that one, that was all Blitz."

Hearth, for the third time that night, couldn't even sign. He just stared at Magnus and Blitz with wide eyes, before pulling them into yet another hug. His blood relatives may be gone, but this was his real family.


End file.
